Everybody loves Kara
by superflash-shipper
Summary: Kara gets bitten by a new alein or at least she thinks it is an alein strange things start to happen to her so the gang bring her to Barry earth to see if the Scarlet speedster can help Kara get back to normal
1. chapter 1

Today was a normal day for kara well as normal as being an alein can be.She was flying over National City on her lunch break feeling like she forgot something but she shook it off.She knew she should probably be getting lunch but she had this weird feeling something was up.But had no facts to back it up so she didn't want to worry Hank or Alex.

I heard a woman cry out for help on the other side of town.I flew my top speed as I heard the crying getting louder.I stopped when I saw what was happening to the woman that I believed was probably around my age but most likely still in school according to her backpack.She was being attacked by to thugs that were obviously aleins if their lifelike wings had anything to do with it.I would never admit this to Hank because it would just get me a lecture about being vigilant but I got thrown off for a second by their appearance.Unlike most of the aleins I deal they were not slimey bulky or a weird color.They were both unusually handsome guys around twenty five wearing all black and bright white angle like wings.I would have almost thought they were good if I didn't see their mischievous smirks that only read they were up to no good.They were both pushing up against the woman that looked like she was fighting her emotions.At one moment kara could have sworn she saw lust in her eyes then the next fear at being attacked.Thats what shook me out of my stupor her fear I flew down right when my foot hit the unusually clean alley way one of the aleins turned around.I used a burst of superspeed to get closer to his face and punch him hard.I felt his cheek bone crack so I assumed no super strength.The other guy didn't look bothered by me more set on trying to get this woman to suck face with him.I turned my focus to saving her and I knew I had to hurry before he made any more advances.So I swiped my right leg under both of his and he fell down on his back.I made a mental note to thank Alex for that move later.I walk over to him and punch him in the stomach confident he is down for the count.I turn to the woman and ask if she is a ok

that's when I notice the woman's pupils are huge and she reaches out to grab me into what I think is a hug but she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me.I almost jumped out of my skin trying to jump out of her arms without hurting her I fall on my back. As soon as I'm done the other guy I had forgotten about pounced on me and holds my arms down with surprising strength biting my neck.Which by the way OUCH!! really hurt.I get what I like to call really really really really mad (at the moment I couldn't think of any God catchphrases or comebacks) .I shoot heat vision out my eyes right through his shoulder.He falls off me to the side before I can check on him I tap my ear com and tell Winn my coordinates.Feeling a little dizzy I see black blurs pull up which I assume are the Deo vans.A few minutes later I felt even more dizzy I tried to walk and my right foot hooked on my left and I knew I was about to feel the impending feeling of the ground smacking my face.But it never happens I feel strong arms surround me and look up to see alex leaning over me.Thats when her voice goes all swimmy but I'm pretty sure she said are you ok.

I woke up to a light in my eyes I closed then quickly realizing I'm safe in my sun bed.Thats when the events of the day all come rushing back to me and I swing my legs over the edge of the bed.But before I could jump off Alex pushes me back down and gives me a look that says 'ill call mom'.So I just sat their."Are you okay"I hear Alex say cause iI closed my eyes back "Yeah why wouldn't I be superhealing remember."Me and Dr.hamilton noticed the bite on your neck has not healed yet.My hand shot up to my neck to feel it wrapped in gauzes huh I guess I didn't notice that.i sigh "Yeah I'm fine I'm just gonna go talk to Winn." Alex put a hand on my shoulder pushing me back down "no your not going anywhere till I check your neck."this was accompanyed by a look that can kill.Alex walked over to the desk and got a blade and cut the bandages.alex gasped emmidiatly after they fell off."WHATS WRONG" I yelped then blushed cause some agent that was walking by stopped and gave me a funny look that said all in all 'don't be a baby you have superpowers'.I tried to swallow the worry that was building in my chest."The bite hasn't healed and it's kinda in a bite shape "Alex said suspiciously trying to figure out how that happened.To bad I didn't hear the rest of what she said I had already raced off to get Winn to identify what creature this was.i walked up behind Winn and tapped him on the shoulder.Winn turned around in his swivel chair and his eyes landed on my neck " hey Kara what's up with your neck.?

As soon as I looked into winns eyes I felt my heart flutter it was like I was seeing him for the first time.

NO POV

Before Winn could ask anymore questions kara straddled him and was using her aupe strength to hold his hands to her hips."hey Kara listen I know we said we needed to have a best friends day because we needed to get closer but I didn't mean this close"Winn squeaked out in a high voice.He was beginning to sweat he was sure he was over Kara but chalked it up to her still being hot in her supergirl suit especially when she was grinding against him.Oh God Oh God got to think of something to stop my boner.ok ok James no no ok ok James in a dress.Ok shit now she's kissing my neck why is nobody helping me.Winn thought.I looked around and saw that everybody was a little turned on especially the men.They were trying to keep control of themselves using all their training. I mean come on, they all respect Supergirl she saves the world on a daily basis but that doesn't stop people from talking about her but in the Deo men's locker room.

I


	2. winns wcky world

in the locker room.

 **Winn POV still** **author note-no mon-el and also Kara has went to Barry's Earth to help with the dominators.Winn also has just recently transferred to the Deo as a job and is more protective of Kara and than usual.Well here it goes**

After I let out a guttural groan when Kara grinded down harder on my semi-hard dick.Everyone snapped out of it.That just happened to be the same moment Alex walked in looking horrified at the sight "ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE,she just jumped on me and she won't stop"I yelped in what I would say was not the most manly of voices.Thats when Kara started grinding faster on me and lifted her hands letting out a drawn out moan of my rarely used nickname 'winny'.She sounded breathless to me almost like she was asking for help.This is when Alex yelled out Kara's name trying to snap her out of whatever she was doing.Kara's body shook for a second and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.All of her weight landing on me.I lifted a hand to her neck to check her pulse.I let out a sigh of relief saying she was just passed out, agents began to walk over to get her off of me and to medical I'm guessing.But before they could move her I yelled a loud "WAIT!"

A agent named Dave that I had talked to a few times in the break room gave me a knowing look and handed me a jacket.Faster than I knew I could move I had the jacket around my waste covering my 'little winn' before anyone could notice.I told them they could continue to move her.Alex was stalking up the stairs and grabbed me in a death grip by the shoulder making me walk in front of her till we got to a lone hallway,only stopping to direct the agents to take Kara to Dr. Hamilton."What happened"Alex whisper-yelled at me most likely just in case the walls had ears."I don't know,I didn't do anything wrong she walked up to me and jumped on my lap " I said putting my hands up defensively making sure they sorta protected my face in case she was really mad.

Alex gave me an exasperated look with knitted eyebrows and walked off called calling over her shoulder for me to follow her.I realized we were walking to Dr. Hamilton's office.We walked in to see the doctor leaning over Kara checking her eyes with a light."Who are you"she said directing the question tword me.I guess she knew Alex as the agent who brought Supergirl in most of the time plus I did just start working at the DEO two weeks ago."I'm her friend and the guy she uhh attacked for lack of a better word" I said

Dr.hamilton looked at Alex for confirmation and she quickly nodded.Which Kinda hurt cause I have actually been in her office before when Kara was sick.I should get one of the black uniforms so people will take me more serious around here.

Dr.hamilton walked over to the trash taking off her gloves while talking to us."She seems to be in good health other than her eyes and that mark on her neck that should have healed by now.What exactly happened to her.

I opened my mouth to answer but realized I didn't know either.Alex stepped in to answer .

"Supergirl had an encounter with what we think were aleins.I only saw them briefly but they looked like humans with Angel like wings.Before we could apprehend them they escaped through a portal.She must have got them good because they were bruised and one was limping they both shouted 'hail zoom' we were hoping Supergirl might have a little insight on that."

Alex finished and looked at me to continue

"Well uhh Kara walked up behind me and I asked her what was wrong with her neck that's when her eyes got really big and she well she sat on my lap."Winn looked down at his shoes suddenly Interested in how Levi's were sewed so well.

"Kara Heald my hand down and started to grind on me "oh god the only way this could be more akward is if Hank were in here doing his dad glare.Thabk God Alex got that covered for him 'Winn though sarcastically "She kissed me and used her super strength to hold my hands on her waist and she was moaning."

Winn was pretty sure Alex either had heat vision or some type of power to make a room uncomfortably hot and stuffy. I coughed akwardly"So yeah Alex called d out her name and she kinda shook for a second with her eyes rolling into the back of her head and she passed out."

Dr.hamilton nods her head and at that moment I think she should win an award for being the most professional , professional EVER."Well we'll get further input when she wakes up"At that moment Kara's eye's flutter open and she yells in a exited manner"WINNY" There are two reasons why my eyes get big a saucers one is because Kara just called me 'winny' .The second is because Kara's pupils are still huge.kara jumps into my arms and wraps her legs around my waist.Thank God she is only hugging me."hey Kara umm how are you feeli--."kara cuts me off answering before I can finish ."I'm doing fine Winn how are you" Kara saying inspecting me I'm pretty sure using her X-ray vision

before I can answer she continues talking fastly"You look tired ,you need to relax oooOOOO"kara says like she just thought of the most brilliant idea "I can help you relax,you just need to lay down why don't we go to my house,like we use to do.''

I feel Alex eyes burning a whole in my skull.and look to see Dr.hamilton eyeing me curiosity

"Kara buddy ...how about we sit down with the doctor for a little bit."

Kara jumps down from her legs being around my waist and follows me to the lab gurney that's really more of a bed. I sit down and Kara sits down in my lap" ugh Kara how about you sit beside me ok."

Kara's mood suddenly changes fast enough to give me whiplash .Kara looks up at me from were her head was nuzzled in my neck with tears in her eyes.

"Yyyooouu dddont want... mmee around yoou,BBUTT. I LLOVVE Yyouu."Kara says stuttering tripping over her words making me feel worse.Plus she was talking very loud .Agents and staff walking by give me dirty looks because I am now the douchebag who made Supergirl cry.I guess I didn't blame them ,if u saw someone make Kara cry I would do more than give them a look. I look desperately at Dr.hamilton and Alex for help.

Alex relents and decides to help me walking up to Kara and rubbing soothing circles on her back to calm her crying and gasping breathes.

"It's okay sweetie he just needed you beside him so you could answer some questions we had about what happened"Alex talks to Kara like a child.Which surprisingly works and calms her down Kara looking confused but turns to look at me for confirmation"I shake my head and Kara slides off my lap and sits as close to me as to people can without one of them actually being on the others lap.

Dr. Hamilton walks up to Kara with a clipboard ready to ask her questions"ok Kara first off"

to bad the doctor doesn't get as far as that before Kara passes out and lands on the bed behind her.Unlike before Kara wakes up in that same moment she shoots up literally she shot up in the air and is now hovering around the ceiling looking confused then locks eyes with Alex and calms down.

Kara hovers back down sitting beside me but not nearly as close.yet close enough to realize we know each other.

"Supergirl"Dr.hamilton says in a caring parental tone

"yes?"Kara answers like a question not sure what's going on at the moment.

"Do you remember what just happened?"

"You mean me being bitten".

"No"

Kara eyes grow worried and she turns to look at me and Alex for answers but both of us really don't want to expose.

"Did I do something wrong".

Before any of us can man and or woman up Kara begins to jump for explanations.

"oh no did I go all red kryptonite again ,"Kara puts a hand in her forehead almost trying to will herself to remember "I remembered last time,did I hurt anyone,oh God I hurt someone didn't i how long have I been out how long has it been.Kara keeps asking questions non stop starting to panic more and more.

Me and Alex both yell out No not wanting Kara to blame herself or feel guilty."ok then what did I do guys"Dr.hamilton 'sighs' seeing everyone who knew was going to drag this out and knew that was never the answer.

"what's the last thing you remember?"

Kara stranded for a moment trying to clear her foggy memory

"I was fighting these two guys that looked normal but had like angel wings.They we're messing with this woman and looked like they had done something to her I don't know.She looked kinda ... aroused but like she didn't want to be like she was fighting it almost .I knocked one out and then I believed I knocked out the other.I rushed over to her and the woman errrrrrrggg she seemed grateful and I wasn'ton alert and so she uhh well she grabbed me and kissedmeonthemouth

"WHAT"says everyone in the room having no idea what Kara said

feeling a hundred times over embarrassed Kara breathes in and out slowly calming herself before she answers "she grabbed me and kissed me ok"

to say all of us were surprised was an understatement but Dr. Hamilton is the first to recover witch seems to happen alot.Working at the Deo she must have seen and heard much weirder stuff on a daily basis I guess.

 **No pov**

Dr.cox gave Kara a look to continue so she did

"This threw me off kinda and it gave one of the guys Time to attach me again.He tried to like I guess kiss my neck and when I pushed him he bit me.It actually hurt which is unusual so I used my heat vision through his shoulder to get him off.I started to feel dizzy and next thing I remember I'm in Alex's arms and bear at the Deo asking to see Winn so her could see if they were in our database.BUT...that doesn't matter right nowcan someone tell me what happened while I was out of it. The patrons of the room look at each other and Winn decides to step up "Well you kinda attached me for--"Before he could finish Kara jumps and grabs him in a tight hug pushing their bodies up against each other"oh rao are you ok"The feeling of them pushed together were bringing back flashes of what happened earlier"I'm okay physically Kara you didn't so much as attack me as something else." Kara looked confused and Winn somehow hoped she would connect these vague dots he and everyone else were giving her.But no such luck.

"You kinda made sexual advances twords me and started grinding in my lap and kissing me kinda while holding me down with super strength."

By the end of the extremely slow akward explanation from Winn Kara looked devistated like she was about to cry but that she knew she couldn't while she was Supergirl.

"Oh rao Winn I practically raped you oh god Winn "Kara said cupping a hand over her mouth to stop a sob from bubbling up"Can you ever forgive me I'm so so sorry I would never do that to you in my right of mind. please forgive me."

Winn stopped Kara from apologizing any more it broke his heart just a little every time she said it.

"Supergirl , Supergirl calm down I know you would never do that on purpose you know I love you,okay I know you would never do anything with out my consent,your my best friend." Kara shakes her head okay still blaming herself

Kara didn't seem to catch Winn saying he loved her but Dr.hamilton and Alex both did.

Dr.hamilton didn't know Supergirl's identity like most of the agents at the Deo . Mostly to protect them and her .But she assumed she was close to both agents since he just said he was her best friend and Agent dancers was looking at them both with soft eyes. She had also seen agent danvers persona as badass agent fall once or twice when Supergirl was badly injured.

Alex steps up to Supergirl and puts a hand on her shoulder"Supergirl before we could apprehend them they went through this blur portal looking thing and yelled 'hail zoom' can you think of any idea who zoom is.

Kara thought hard for a moment knowing she had heard that name somewhere then it clicked and she whispered "Barry" quietly still in thought

Both Alex and Dr.hamilton asked at the same time"Who is Barry"

while winns face lit up with recognition .

"Yeah I umm don't **really** know who zoom is but I have heard his named mentioned.My friend Barry Allen visited and before you ask anymore questions I'm going to give Winn a minute to stop fanboying over Barry and explain to you who and what he is."Kara said finishing her sentence with a small grin and shake of her head twords Winn who already somehow had a marker and a board ready to explain the theory of the multiverse.

Winn draws the circles like Barry and explain the multiverse and how Barry can travel through them and how one day last year he came to our Earth ending by saying how cool it it he can pop back and forth between his earth and our Earth number 2 he guessed.Alex could have sworn she heard Kara scoff and say "more like 38"

"Well how can he travel between dimensions? "Alex said skeptical

"Well Barry can run almost as fast as me and yeah he visited while you were on vacation."Kara didn't want to think about when Alex and Jonn were on the run and she didn't know weather they were alive or not.Also when Barry visited Dr.hamilton was taking her break.I also might have gone to Barry's Earth the other month or so."Kara mumbles the last part not wanting Alex to have caught.To bad she hears a collective surprised "WHAT!"

Winn sounded hurt because she didn't tell him about it .Alex border line sounded like Eliza and Dr.hamiltons more curious than anything.

"Oh yeah did I forget to tell you guys about that "

Kara squeaked out seeing Alex's I'm calling Mom eyes "my bad haha "

Alex and Winn both. stare at her with their best mad faces even though Winn was more hurt that mad and Alex was concerned for her safety

"well all be laughing about this in a few years right" Kara says trying to lighten the mood and failing miserably.

"You have alot of explain to do" Alex says between gritted teeth

Kara sighed dramatically knowing this was somehow going to end in a lecture


	3. winns weird world

in the locker room.

 **Winn POV still** **author note-no mon-el and also Kara has went to Barry's Earth to help with the dominators.Winn also has just recently transferred to the Deo as a job and is more protective of Kara and than usual.Well here it goes**

After I let out a guttural groan when Kara grinded down harder on my semi-hard dick.Everyone snapped out of it.That just happened to be the same moment Alex walked in looking horrified at the sight "ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE,she just jumped on me and she won't stop"I yelped in what I would say was not the most manly of voices.Thats when Kara started grinding faster on me and lifted her hands letting out a drawn out moan of my rarely used nickname 'winny'.She sounded breathless to me almost like she was asking for help.This is when Alex yelled out Kara's name trying to snap her out of whatever she was doing.Kara's body shook for a second and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.All of her weight landing on me.I lifted a hand to her neck to check her pulse.I let out a sigh of relief saying she was just passed out, agents began to walk over to get her off of me and to medical I'm guessing.But before they could move her I yelled a loud "WAIT!"

A agent named Dave that I had talked to a few times in the break room gave me a knowing look and handed me a jacket.Faster than I knew I could move I had the jacket around my waste covering my 'little winn' before anyone could notice.I told them they could continue to move her.Alex was stalking up the stairs and grabbed me in a death grip by the shoulder making me walk in front of her till we got to a lone hallway,only stopping to direct the agents to take Kara to Dr. Hamilton."What happened"Alex whisper-yelled at me most likely just in case the walls had ears."I don't know,I didn't do anything wrong she walked up to me and jumped on my lap " I said putting my hands up defensively making sure they sorta protected my face in case she was really mad.

Alex gave me an exasperated look with knitted eyebrows and walked off called calling over her shoulder for me to follow her.I realized we were walking to Dr. Hamilton's office.We walked in to see the doctor leaning over Kara checking her eyes with a light."Who are you"she said directing the question tword me.I guess she knew Alex as the agent who brought Supergirl in most of the time plus I did just start working at the DEO two weeks ago."I'm her friend and the guy she uhh attacked for lack of a better word" I said

Dr.hamilton looked at Alex for confirmation and she quickly nodded.Which Kinda hurt cause I have actually been in her office before when Kara was sick.I should get one of the black uniforms so people will take me more serious around here.

Dr.hamilton walked over to the trash taking off her gloves while talking to us."She seems to be in good health other than her eyes and that mark on her neck that should have healed by now.What exactly happened to her.

I opened my mouth to answer but realized I didn't know either.Alex stepped in to answer .

"Supergirl had an encounter with what we think were aleins.I only saw them briefly but they looked like humans with Angel like wings.Before we could apprehend them they escaped through a portal.She must have got them good because they were bruised and one was limping they both shouted 'hail zoom' we were hoping Supergirl might have a little insight on that."

Alex finished and looked at me to continue

"Well uhh Kara walked up behind me and I asked her what was wrong with her neck that's when her eyes got really big and she well she sat on my lap."Winn looked down at his shoes suddenly Interested in how Levi's were sewed so well.

"Kara Heald my hand down and started to grind on me "oh god the only way this could be more akward is if Hank were in here doing his dad glare.Thabk God Alex got that covered for him 'Winn though sarcastically "She kissed me and used her super strength to hold my hands on her waist and she was moaning."

Winn was pretty sure Alex either had heat vision or some type of power to make a room uncomfortably hot and stuffy. I coughed akwardly"So yeah Alex called d out her name and she kinda shook for a second with her eyes rolling into the back of her head and she passed out."

Dr.hamilton nods her head and at that moment I think she should win an award for being the most professional , professional EVER."Well we'll get further input when she wakes up"At that moment Kara's eye's flutter open and she yells in a exited manner"WINNY" There are two reasons why my eyes get big a saucers one is because Kara just called me 'winny' .The second is because Kara's pupils are still huge.kara jumps into my arms and wraps her legs around my waist.Thank God she is only hugging me."hey Kara umm how are you feeli--."kara cuts me off answering before I can finish ."I'm doing fine Winn how are you" Kara saying inspecting me I'm pretty sure using her X-ray vision

before I can answer she continues talking fastly"You look tired ,you need to relax oooOOOO"kara says like she just thought of the most brilliant idea "I can help you relax,you just need to lay down why don't we go to my house,like we use to do.''

I feel Alex eyes burning a whole in my skull.and look to see Dr.hamilton eyeing me curiosity

"Kara buddy ...how about we sit down with the doctor for a little bit."

Kara jumps down from her legs being around my waist and follows me to the lab gurney that's really more of a bed. I sit down and Kara sits down in my lap" ugh Kara how about you sit beside me ok."

Kara's mood suddenly changes fast enough to give me whiplash .Kara looks up at me from were her head was nuzzled in my neck with tears in her eyes.

"Yyyooouu dddont want... mmee around yoou,BBUTT. I LLOVVE Yyouu."Kara says stuttering tripping over her words making me feel worse.Plus she was talking very loud .Agents and staff walking by give me dirty looks because I am now the douchebag who made Supergirl cry.I guess I didn't blame them ,if u saw someone make Kara cry I would do more than give them a look. I look desperately at Dr.hamilton and Alex for help.

Alex relents and decides to help me walking up to Kara and rubbing soothing circles on her back to calm her crying and gasping breathes.

"It's okay sweetie he just needed you beside him so you could answer some questions we had about what happened"Alex talks to Kara like a child.Which surprisingly works and calms her down Kara looking confused but turns to look at me for confirmation"I shake my head and Kara slides off my lap and sits as close to me as to people can without one of them actually being on the others lap.

Dr. Hamilton walks up to Kara with a clipboard ready to ask her questions"ok Kara first off"

to bad the doctor doesn't get as far as that before Kara passes out and lands on the bed behind her.Unlike before Kara wakes up in that same moment she shoots up literally she shot up in the air and is now hovering around the ceiling looking confused then locks eyes with Alex and calms down.

Kara hovers back down sitting beside me but not nearly as close.yet close enough to realize we know each other.

"Supergirl"Dr.hamilton says in a caring parental tone

"yes?"Kara answers like a question not sure what's going on at the moment.

"Do you remember what just happened?"

"You mean me being bitten".

"No"

Kara eyes grow worried and she turns to look at me and Alex for answers but both of us really don't want to expose.

"Did I do something wrong".

Before any of us can man and or woman up Kara begins to jump for explanations.

"oh no did I go all red kryptonite again ,"Kara puts a hand in her forehead almost trying to will herself to remember "I remembered last time,did I hurt anyone,oh God I hurt someone didn't i how long have I been out how long has it been.Kara keeps asking questions non stop starting to panic more and more.

Me and Alex both yell out No not wanting Kara to blame herself or feel guilty."ok then what did I do guys"Dr.hamilton 'sighs' seeing everyone who knew was going to drag this out and knew that was never the answer.

"what's the last thing you remember?"

Kara stranded for a moment trying to clear her foggy memory

"I was fighting these two guys that looked normal but had like angel wings.They we're messing with this woman and looked like they had done something to her I don't know.She looked kinda ... aroused but like she didn't want to be like she was fighting it almost .I knocked one out and then I believed I knocked out the other.I rushed over to her and the woman errrrrrrggg she seemed grateful and I wasn'ton alert and so she uhh well she grabbed me and kissedmeonthemouth

"WHAT"says everyone in the room having no idea what Kara said

feeling a hundred times over embarrassed Kara breathes in and out slowly calming herself before she answers "she grabbed me and kissed me ok"

to say all of us were surprised was an understatement but Dr. Hamilton is the first to recover witch seems to happen alot.Working at the Deo she must have seen and heard much weirder stuff on a daily basis I guess.

 **No pov**

Dr.cox gave Kara a look to continue so she did

"This threw me off kinda and it gave one of the guys Time to attach me again.He tried to like I guess kiss my neck and when I pushed him he bit me.It actually hurt which is unusual so I used my heat vision through his shoulder to get him off.I started to feel dizzy and next thing I remember I'm in Alex's arms and bear at the Deo asking to see Winn so her could see if they were in our database.BUT...that doesn't matter right nowcan someone tell me what happened while I was out of it. The patrons of the room look at each other and Winn decides to step up "Well you kinda attached me for--"Before he could finish Kara jumps and grabs him in a tight hug pushing their bodies up against each other"oh rao are you ok"The feeling of them pushed together were bringing back flashes of what happened earlier"I'm okay physically Kara you didn't so much as attack me as something else." Kara looked confused and Winn somehow hoped she would connect these vague dots he and everyone else were giving her.But no such luck.

"You kinda made sexual advances twords me and started grinding in my lap and kissing me kinda while holding me down with super strength."

By the end of the extremely slow akward explanation from Winn Kara looked devistated like she was about to cry but that she knew she couldn't while she was Supergirl.

"Oh rao Winn I practically raped you oh god Winn "Kara said cupping a hand over her mouth to stop a sob from bubbling up"Can you ever forgive me I'm so so sorry I would never do that to you in my right of mind. please forgive me."

Winn stopped Kara from apologizing any more it broke his heart just a little every time she said it.

"Supergirl , Supergirl calm down I know you would never do that on purpose you know I love you,okay I know you would never do anything with out my consent,your my best friend." Kara shakes her head okay still blaming herself

Kara didn't seem to catch Winn saying he loved her but Dr.hamilton and Alex both did.

Dr.hamilton didn't know Supergirl's identity like most of the agents at the Deo . Mostly to protect them and her .But she assumed she was close to both agents since he just said he was her best friend and Agent dancers was looking at them both with soft eyes. She had also seen agent danvers persona as badass agent fall once or twice when Supergirl was badly injured.

Alex steps up to Supergirl and puts a hand on her shoulder"Supergirl before we could apprehend them they went through this blur portal looking thing and yelled 'hail zoom' can you think of any idea who zoom is.

Kara thought hard for a moment knowing she had heard that name somewhere then it clicked and she whispered "Barry" quietly still in thought

Both Alex and Dr.hamilton asked at the same time"Who is Barry"

while winns face lit up with recognition .

"Yeah I umm don't **really** know who zoom is but I have heard his named mentioned.My friend Barry Allen visited and before you ask anymore questions I'm going to give Winn a minute to stop fanboying over Barry and explain to you who and what he is."Kara said finishing her sentence with a small grin and shake of her head twords Winn who already somehow had a marker and a board ready to explain the theory of the multiverse.

Winn draws the circles like Barry and explain the multiverse and how Barry can travel through them and how one day last year he came to our Earth ending by saying how cool it it he can pop back and forth between his earth and our Earth number 2 he guessed.Alex could have sworn she heard Kara scoff and say "more like 38"

"Well how can he travel between dimensions? "Alex said skeptical

"Well Barry can run almost as fast as me and yeah he visited while you were on vacation."Kara didn't want to think about when Alex and Jonn were on the run and she didn't know weather they were alive or not.Also when Barry visited Dr.hamilton was taking her break.I also might have gone to Barry's Earth the other month or so."Kara mumbles the last part not wanting Alex to have caught.To bad she hears a collective surprised "WHAT!"

Winn sounded hurt because she didn't tell him about it .Alex border line sounded like Eliza and Dr.hamiltons more curious than anything.

"Oh yeah did I forget to tell you guys about that "

Kara squeaked out seeing Alex's I'm calling Mom eyes "my bad haha "

Alex and Winn both. stare at her with their best mad faces even though Winn was more hurt that mad and Alex was concerned for her safety

"well all be laughing about this in a few years right" Kara says trying to lighten the mood and failing miserably.

"You have alot of explain to do" Alex says between gritted teeth

Kara sighed dramatically knowing this was somehow going to end in a lecture


End file.
